Brainy Barker
Brainy Barker '''(better known as '''Brainy) is a major character from the Nature Dragon franchise. She's the head of the super-powered Dog Stars and just like her teammates, she has superhuman powers. She's able to read the minds of others, as well as control things with her mind and is capable of levitating herself and others. Background Brainy lived on a planet where aliens could control things with their minds. She lived as the queen's pet dog, along with her older sister. As the royal pet of the royal family, Brainy wasn't able to protect her people whenever they were in danger. She was supposed to stay beside her sister, whenever they were in danger. Brainy was hoping to help her people, her kingdom and hopefully the entire planet. Brainy spent most of her childhood training and maintaining control with her powers. It is said that telepathy is the most powerful power in the galaxy. One day, the Telepaths were working on a spaceship that can hold dogs, humans and aliens. They were almost done with the spaceship, all they had to is load their rare power source. Before the Telepaths could load the power, a recently exiled Mechanikat enters the planet and steals the power source with his spaceship. The Telepaths tried to stop Mechanikat but they failed. Brainy offers to take the ship to find Mechanikat, but her master refuses. Brainy convinces her master to reconsider her decision and promises her that she'll return to her planet as soon as possible. Brainy got aboard the spaceship and took off into space. Over the years, Brainy began to find other dogs from different planets that were robbed by Mechanikat. She allowed them to stay on the Dog Stars' spaceship, hoping to find Mechanikat and apprehend him for his crimes. Development Brainy Barker is based off Brainy Barker from ''Krypto the Superdog. ''The storywriter wanted to include her and the members of the Dog Stars. Also, along with the members, Brainy's family and backstory will be further explained in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. She'll be seen walking on two legs, just like the other Dog Star members. Personality By her appearance, nature and tone of voice, Brainy is elegant and soft-spoken. As the leader of the Dog Stars, Brainy is strong and has a stern demeanor when dealing with their occasional childish and immature behavior. When angered or annoyed with someone or something, Brainy uses his powers. She only uses them when she feels threatened or if somebody feels threatened. Brainy doesn't sympathize with those who are cruel and disrespectful towards those who are innocent and helpless. Brainy was later revealed to be a kind, compassionate, caring and supportive dog who loves to train and motivate others to chase their dreams. Brainy was very fond of Hugo when he entered the Dog Stars ship. She immediately gave Hugo, her respect and helped him with retrieving his invention and defeating Mechanikat. When Hugo begins to bark orders at the Dog Stars, Brainy doesn't seem to mind Hugo doing her job, she does however doesn't like it when her teammates disrespect or question Hugo. She seems to pose as a motherly guide to him. Brainy is somewhat shy as she appears to be mostly quiet whenever she's seen by the other characters. Probably due to the fact, that she's an introvert and that she spend a quiet life with the Telepaths. Physical appearance Brainy is a slender Afghan Hound with dark purple fur and light purple hair. She wears a white cape and yellow collar that has her initials on them. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Telepathy: '''As mentioned in her backstory, Brainy is able to read the mind of others. * '''Telekinesis: '''Brainy is capable of manipulating objects and others with her mind. * '''Force-Field Generation: '''Brainy is able to generate indestructible force fields at others, onto herself and others. * '''Levitation: '''Brainy usually levitates whenever she's clearing her mind or if she's asleep. Appearances The Nature Dragon: The Series The Nature Dragon meets Krypto Before the events of the episode, Brainy and her teammates were battling Mechanikat over the memory drive that contained the blueprints of a doomsday device. Tusky destroys the memory chip by using his overly-sized tooth. As the Dog Stars retrieved back to their ship, Mechanikat swore vengeance and that he'll find a way to get the memory chip back, if it's the last thing, he does. Brainy is later summoned by Krypto when Hugo's invention was stolen by Snooky. Aboard the Dog Stars' ship, Brainy is introduced by Krypto, along with the other Dog Stars. To Hugo's surprise, she recognized Matthew as the Nature Spirit and bows to show him respect, saying how they all look up to him as the protector of the universe. The Dog Stars then go into stealth mode and infiltrate Mechanikat's ship. Unfortunately, Hugo accidentally triggers a trap where a cage traps the Dog Stars and himself. Mechanikat appears and uses a neutralizer to neutralize the Dog Stars' powers. He then tells the Dog Stars, his plan to retrieve the memory of the doomsday device and use it conquer the entire galaxy, starting with planet Earth. Mechanikat then leaves the room to retrieve the memory. Hugo is then able to free himself by using his grappling hook gun to grab the neutralizer. He restores the Dog Stars' powers. By using their powers, they free themselves from the cage and battle the incoming Catbots. The Catbots are later defeated and Mechanikat is stripped of his memory. Back aboard, the Dog Stars' ship, Brainy awards Hugo with a medal for his heroism and offers him a job at the Dog Stars patrol. Hugo accepts the offer, much to the joy of the other Dog Stars. They journey with Hugo back to Metro City, as he re-enters the science fair and wins the science fair with his repaired invention. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Hybrids Category:Dog Star Patrol members Category:Royalty Category:Based-off characters Category:English characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Bosses Category:European characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who fly Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Pilots Category:Captains Category:Immortal